


Christmas Morning

by MochiMinWriting



Category: AOMG, K-Rapper, Khh, Korean Rapper, Woo Wonjae - Fandom, korean hip hop
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Wonjae surprises you Christmas morning.





	Christmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

##  **Christmas Special 🎄**

Wonjae was freezing cold as he stepped outside to a quieter location to continue talking to you. “Is that better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you responded before switching your phone to speaker so you could continue to apply your makeup. 

“Sorry about all that but everyone’s really pumped up for the concert.” He stuck his free hand into the pocket of his jacket for warmth. It was his first holiday with a girlfriend yet here he was on Christmas Eve performing with the rest of AOMG.

“Honestly life just amazes me. We’ve been friends for years and spent every Christmas together but the year we finally confess our feelings to each other is the year we have to spend it apart.” You puffed out your cheeks feeling defeated. “I don’t even feel like going out.”

“You should go have fun with your friends Y/N.”

You couldn’t hide your disappointment from Wonjae yet he seemed so calm to the point where you became worried. Bad thoughts started to cloud your mind and made you think the worst. “Now that I think about it you were busy on your birthday too.”

Wonjae hummed in agreement. It was strange how life worked. 

“Wonjae-” you started but you couldn’t finish your sentence. It was beginning to feel like Wonjae was regretting the relationship already. 

“Yeah? Y/N are you there?” He thought the line had gotten cut off.

“I’m here” you licked your lips as they became dry. “Wonjae do you regret it?”

“Regret what?”

“Do you regret our relationship?”

Wonjae stopped his pacing as your question rang some alarms. “What are you talking about Y/N?”

Recalling the confession you made to him you remembered telling him that this could probably ruin your friendship if both of you didn’t feel the same way. You were beyond happy when it turned out he too had romantic feelings for you. But, what if he only said it because he didn’t want to lose you as a friend? It was suspicious how he had disappeared on his birthday and now this. “I feel like you are avoiding me. You’ve been very busy these last three weeks. For your birthday you went out with the guys and I understand they too want to celebrate with you but now you’re gone today.”

“Y/N I’m not trying to avoid you. I’m working, I can’t help it if there is a concert today-” Wonjae knew he should have probably asserted his feelings for you rather than explain why he was gone when you cut him off.

“That’s today but what about tomorrow? You said you will stay there until the following day because it’s too late to come back home but it seems like you’re just trying to stay away lately. If this was a mistake then say it, I’ll move on!” Your finger quickly pressed the red icon on the screen to end the call. 

“Y/N, Y/N!” Wonjae tried to stop you from hanging up but it was too late. He went back inside the building where he came face to face with Gray. 

“We were looking for you…” Gray trailed off as he saw Wonjae kept his gaze on his phone. “Something wrong?”

He shook his head, unable to speak because of the lump in his throat that was hard to swallow. He didn’t know how he was going to perform when his mind was somewhere else. 

You were breathing heavily as you sat there wondering how you suddenly got the courage to say all of those things. It was hard to imagine your life without Wonjae that’s why it hurt that he didn’t bother to take the doubts out of your mind. 

Hope washed over you when you heard the familiar chime of your phone. You smiled thinking Wonjae had sent you a text message saying he truly loved you but you were disappointed to see it was a message from your friend.

> _**Friend:** We’re here, come outside._

You dabbed your eyes with a tissue to avoid smearing your makeup and left to meet them downstairs. Partying wasn’t really your cup of tea but today you would allow yourself to have some fun so you could keep your mind off of Wonjae.

* * *

It was late when the concert finally finished. Wonjae was thankful to his bucket hat for hiding his emotions. He was worried the entire time knowing you were out there thinking he didn’t love you. The first thing that came to his mind was you moving on and trying to find someone else before he could explain everything to you. That’s why he decided to text you.

> _**Wonjae:** Y/N are you home? I want to talk with you. Is it okay for me to call?_

Usually, you responded to his texts immediately. He knew this time wouldn’t be the same so he decided to wait a while. 

“Wonjae what are you up to?” Jay asked as he came into the dressing room followed by Gray. 

“I’m trying to contact my girlfriend. She usually texts back right away but if she’s mad I don’t think she will.”

“You should call instead of texting.” Gray was already informed of what happened to you two. He felt this would all go away if Wonjae just called you.

Wonjae took his advice and called you even when you hadn’t replied. The phone rang over and over but you didn’t answer. He was sent voicemail so he hung up. “She’s not picking up.”

“Maybe she didn’t hear it. You said she was going to a party with your friends. If she’s still there she might not hear her phone over the music.”

Wonjae shook his head. He knew you well and knew you would want to be home before everyone got drunk. You weren’t good at dealing with drunk people. “She’s usually home by now.” That’s when he decided to check for updates on you and saw a picture you had posted only minutes ago on Instagram.

It was a picture of you and five of your friends doing some very extra poses. Some of them had drinks in their hands and others already had flushed faces like they were drunk. Even you had slightly pink cheeks which lead him to believe you had been drinking. After checking your Instagram story Wonjae felt uneasy. It was late and you were still out there in that state. “Hyung, is it okay if I go now?”

“You’re going home now?” Jay asked. “It’s late, it will take you all night to get back.”

“I know but I have to go now.”

* * *

When Wonjae got back he went directly to you. He rang the doorbell even though he knew the code to your apartment. This way if you were still mad at him he would know because you wouldn’t open the door. 

The door opened revealing a half-naked woman that wasn’t you. “Can I help you?” she asked with a yawn at the end. 

Wonjae coughed as he looked away from her. He was startled to see another woman in his hoodie especially when he could see that was all she was wearing. “Is Y/N awake yet?” He knew it was very early and you might still be sleeping after being out so late.

“Y/N’s not here.”

“Who’s at the door?” Another girl came to the door. This one was wearing your Pikachu onesie that you loved and then he saw another walking across the room behind them wearing some other pajama set. He figured these were your friends that you went out with last night.

“Someone asking for Y/N.”

“Y/N left after bringing us here. We drank a bit much so my memory is a bit fuzzy but she didn’t sleep here. I think she said she was going to her boyfriend’s? But she doesn’t have a boyfriend right?” She looked back at the other girl who shrugged her shoulders.

“No, she said she was going to some guy’s house!” A voice from inside the house shouted. 

Wonjae didn’t bother excusing himself and just ran down the stairs. He had to get home and see if you were there. His heartbeat fastened as he thought of you possibly not being there and having gone to another guy’s house instead.

His home wasn’t far from yours. He got there quickly and ran straight to the bedroom where he found you fast asleep. He sighed and leaned against the wall for support as he felt overwhelmed by what he felt moments ago.

You woke up when you heard his back hit the wall. “Wonjae what are you doing here?” Your eyes widened as you sat up and looked for your phone. “Did I sleep for a whole day! Did Christmas pass?!”

Wonjae laughed at your reaction. “No, it’s Christmas morning.” The corner of his lips rose up into a smile for a second, but it was too subtle for you to notice. He was happy seeing you in one of his hoodies. You were the only woman he ever wanted to see in them; that was very clear. He didn’t look away once.

“Then what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“You didn’t answer my messages.” He sounded mad which made you look away. A second later Wonjae got into bed and pushed you back so you were laying down. He hovered over you making your heart flutter. the thought of losing you scared him. “I don’t want you to move on.” 

“Wonjae I didn’t mean that. I was just mad because I’m so used to having you around. I wanted you to be here with me on Christmas like all the other times.”

Wonjae smiled, “Well I’m here now.”

You pouted feeling bad that he pulled an all-nighter to get to you. “I was so mad I didn’t even get you a present.”

Wonjae cupped your face making you stare at him wide-eyed. “I have a present for you.“ He had been gentle with you up until now because he was used to treating you as a friend. He kept himself from acting like a boyfriend too quickly but maybe that’s what he needed to do. “I love you Y/N, I really do,” he said right before tilting his head to the side and pressing his lips against yours. What started out as a sweet kiss quickly turned into something else.


End file.
